Inuyasha is going to the dogs
by amanda hopeless romantic
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku get turned into dogs, while fighting a demon. Problem is Kagome and Sango weren't there. Now Inuyasha and Miroku must find away to make Kagome and Sango see who they really are, so they can break the spell. Pairings: InuXKag and MirXSa
1. A Not So Peaceful Morning

Okay, this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice…and please review

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters…I wish I get though.

Note: This story takes places after the Inu-gang defeated Naraku and are searching for the few remaining Shikon shards.

_Thoughts_

**Chapter: A Not So Peaceful Morning**

It was a fairly peaceful morning in Feudal Japan. The weather was warm, Inuyasha and Kagome weren't arguing, Inuyasha wasn't beating up on Shippo and Miroku wasn't groping Sango.Well it was peaceful, until Inuyasha got hungry.

"Oi, Kagome, make me some ramen!" ordered Inuyasha. _Damn…why do I have this strange feeling I'm going to get sat? Oh, right I just treated Kagome like my personal slave again…_

The look in Kagome's eyes only confirmed his fears and then she said simply "Sit boy." _Jerk! _Why_ does he always treat me like that?_

_Shit! _Inuyasha mentally cursed, as he made an Inuyasha-shaped crater.

"So how about lunch everyone?" asked Kagome as she pushed Inuyasha out of her head and set her big, yellow back pack down. _Have to stop bringing so many books to the Feudal Era…I hardly study anyway!_

"Sounds good," replied Sango and proceed to help Kagome with the picnic blanket. Unfortunately, Sango made the mistake of bending over –to lay the blanket down- right in front to Miroku. So you can probably imagine what happened.

"YEEK!" Screamed Sango and whirled around, then slapped Miroku. _Pervert! Will he ever learn?_

Miroku rubbed his sore face, as he declared, "It worth the pain to be able to caress your lovely bottom Sango!"

"PERVERT!" She yelled and hit him over the head with her boomerang. _Didn't think so!_

By this time, the rosary spell on Inuyasha had worn off, so he was up and shouting at Kagome.

"Why do you always have to do that?" he shouted angrily.

Kagome folded her arms across her chest and retorted, "If you weren't so rude to me, I wouldn't have to!"

"I'm not rude!" he argued.

Everyone coughed.

"See! You're a rude, arrogant jerk!" Yelled Kagome.

Now Inuyasha didn't get a chance to defend himself, because at that moment the skies grew dark and an evil demonic aura appeared.

"This demonic aura is almost as powerful as Naraku's was," observed Miroku.

Suddenly a voice from the sky boomed, "So I have finally found the group that defeated Naraku! NOW I WILL KILL YOU!"


	2. Demon Sorceress Kyoko

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, however I do own Kyoko.

**Chapter Two: Demon Sorceress Kyoko**

"That's a women's voice," announced Kagome, as she put her quiver of arrows on her back and held her bow close. _Why is she after us? I wonder what connection she has with Naraku._

"Feh, I don't care who she is, she's not worth our time," he unsheathed this sword"But if she's trying to kill us, then she's fixing to get hurt!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Ha-ha, I'd like to see you try!" the women's voice boomed.

_Inuyasha can't attack if he doesn't know where to attack _thought Miroku, so he shouted, "Show yourself, women!"

The clouds gradually disappeared-although the demonic aura didn't-revealing a women about sixteen or so, with long, wavy, dark black hair. She was dressed in an outfit similar to that of Princess Kaguya, expect hers was dark blue.

"Satisfied monk," she smirked him and introduced herself, "I am Demon Sorceress Kyoko!"

Inuyasha shouted, "Did I ask you! I could care less, who the hell you are!"

"Tsk, tsk…is that anyway to talk to a lady," scolded Kyoko.

"I've had about all I can take of you!" yelled Inuyasha and swung his sword, "WIND SCAR!"

Kyoko laughed and put up a barrier, "As if that would work on me," she stated contently.

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Hmm… maybe you are worth my time, after all." He made his sword glow red, before he attacked with the Wind Scar again.

Kyoko glared at Inuyasha and declared, "I'm not that easy to beat!" then sent Inuyasha flying.

"INUYASHA!" screamed Kagomeand ran to him.

_Hmm...Seems this girl has feelings for Inuyasha. Maybe I can use her to get to him_thought Kyoko.

Sango jumped on Kilala and shouted, "My turn! Come on Kilala, let's get her!'

"You can try," said Kyoko.

Sango sent her boomerang flying at the sorceress, but Kyoko just reflected it with her barrier.

"Ha-ha, nice try," mused Kyoko and sent Sango's boomerang flying back at her.

Sango screamed in pain as she felt the full force of her weapon.

"SANGO!!" cried Miroku, as he ran to catch the women he loved.

Luckily he caught her, but unfortunately she was unconscious. "Sango? Sango! Sango, please wake up!" pleaded Miroku, as he held the demon slayer in his arms.

_Oh, and it seems the monk is in love with the slayer…_observed Kyoko.

Sangos eyes fluttered open, as she whispered, "Miroku…don't leave me," then fell unconscious again.

"Sango! SANGO!" screamed Miroku.

_...and it seems the slayer is also in love with the monk. I can use them too. Now all I need to find out is if the hanyou has feelings for that miko. That should be easy enough _Kyoko watched the scene below and waited for the perfect moment to strike.

Kagome knelt beside Inuyasha and asked, "Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

He slowly got up and replied, "This is nothing, I'm fine," then he saw the energy ball that was headed straight for them.

Kagome saw it too and had just enough time to push Inuyasha out of the way before it hit her. _At least Inuaysha is okay…_

"KAGOME!" screamed Inuyasha as he watched the energy ball hit her. _Why? Why did she do that? You baka Kagome! Why? WHY! _He got up and ran to her.

_Bingo! Perfect I found your weakness Inyuasha…this girl, Kagome! You seem her very loyal to her…just like the monk is to the slayer. Loyal…hmm, that's it! Inuyasha, you will be your own down fall! _Kyoko ran her plan through her head one last time, it was flawless.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's limp body and held it close to him, "Kagome…why did you have to that?" he asked.

Kagome's eyes opened and she smiled up at him weakly, before she answered, "If anything happened to you Inuyasha, I don't know what I'd do. Besides my miko powers protected me somewhat…I'll be okay in while…Inu…yasha," her voice faded along with her consciousness.

"KAGOME!KAGOME WAKE UP!" cried Inuyasha, as she shook her.

When Inuyasha and Miroku realized that Kagome and Sango weren't going to wake up, they decided it would be best to get them away from the battle. So they put the two girls on Kilala's back and told her to take the girls back to their previous camp and that they would meet them there after they took care of Kyoko.

"Shippo, you go with Kilala and protect Kagome and Sango," ordered Inuyasha.

Shippo nodded and jumped on to Kilala's head. He sensed Inuyasha and Miroku's anxiety.

Shippo assured them, "Don't worry, Kilala and I will protect Kagome and Sango. You two focus on beating Kyoko." Kilala mewed in agreement, before talking off.

"Aww, that's so cute! You two sure are loyal…just like dogs!" Kyoko remarked _Time to take my plan into action._

"SHUT-UP, IT'S TIME TO DIE WITCH!" Inuyasha roared and bared his fang at Kyoko.

Kyoko laughed and said, "I think not! I'm going to make you regret the day you ever met me!"

Miroku yelled, "Oh, and what are you going to do?"

Kyoko ignored Miroku's question and began chanting a spell in some ancient Japanese language. As she chanted she began to glow a light blue color. Then everything went black.

The last thing Inuaysha and Miroku heard was Kyoko's voice which said, "The best part about this spell is no one can tell Kagome or Sango about it. Pretty ingenious, if you ask me, HA-HA!" and then they both blacked out.

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of 'Inuyasha is going to the dogs'.

Japanense words:

Baka- idiot/stupid

Hanyou- half demon

Miko- priestess

I'll update again soon…but I'll update sooner if I get more reviews.

So please REVIEW!


	3. We're What!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters…but I own Kyoko (who sadly isn't in this chapter, lol)**

**Chapter Three: We're what?**

With Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kilala

Shippo had decided it would me safer for Kagome, Sango…and himself, if they went back to the village they had been at a day or so ago. The villagers quickly accommodated them. It was around dinner time when Kagome and Sango began to regain consciousness.

"Inuyasha?" asked a very groggy Kagome.

Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and exclaimed, "Kagome, you're awake! Inuyasha's not here though, he hasn't come back yet."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome as she sat up and glanced around the room.

Sango also sat up as well, and then inquired, "Where are we?"

Kagome also inquired, "and what happened to Kyoko?"

"Where are Miroku and Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"Are they alright?" asked Kagome.

Shippo sighed heavily and then proceeded to tell them the whole story. After he finished everything made sense to them, but still Kagome worried about Inuyasha.

"How will Inuyasha and Miroku be able to find us though?" asked Kagome in a worried tone.

"It's Inuyasha we're talking about; he'll just sniff us out." Shippo assured her.

When Sango saw Kagome's uncertain look, she asked Kilala, "Would you go find Inuyasha and Miroku, and then lead them here please?" _I'm worried about Miroku too…wait what! Me, worried about that pervert? I must have hit my head on something._ Kilala mewed a yes, transformed into her big form, and then took off in the direction of where she had last seen Inuyasha and Miroku.

With Inuyasha and Miroku

_Oww…my head hurts. What the hell happened? All I remember is that bitch chanting something, and then I blacked out. _Inuyasha thought, as he slowly opened his eyes, sat up and looked around. _Well I'm in the same place as before…but where's Miroku? _Inuyasha stood up and then nearly fell over. _Shit, what did that witch do to me?_

Once Inuyasha had regained his stability he made his way to a small stream. When he tried to splash water on his face he found his clawed hands, were now replaced with a set of paws.

_What the fuck! _He thought, and then looked at his reflection in the water. "Holy Shit!" he exclaimed, as he stared at his reflection which had once been a handsome half demon was now replaced with an adorable looking grey and white husky. _Hey, I still look pretty cute… _He shook his head and cleared his head. _Okay, I have to find Miroku._

Inuyasha ran back to where he had woken up and there he saw a very confused black lab.

"Yo, monk is that you?" called Inuyasha.

Miroku gaped at Inuyasha, "It that you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha yelled, "Who do you think it is! How the hell did this a happen?"

"Kyoko must have done this, with that spell she chanted," concluded Miroku.

"I figured that much out!" snapped Inuyasha.

"God, Inuyasha, all you ever do it yell," remarked a new voice, from behind them

Inuyasha and Miroku turned around and there stood Kilala.

**Well that's all for now… sorry for the short chapter, promise the next one will be longer.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters…I might own Kilala's personality though, but I'm not sure…**

**Chapter Four: Explanations**

"Inuyasha, did Kilala just speak?" asked Miroku, clearly shocked.

Inuyasha looked as shocked as Miroku, as he replied, "Yup."

They continued to stare at Kilala, both clearly completely confused.

So finally Kilala asked, "Are you two going to stare at me all day or are you going to explain to me what happened to you?

Miroku had come out of his daze now, so he replied, "We don't really know how this happened. All we know is that Kyoko is the one behind it, she chanted some spell and then we both blacked out. Then when we woke up we were like this."

"Feh, just wait until I get my hands on that witch," growled Inuyasha.

Kilala rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "Oh, yeah Inuyasha, because it worked so well last time you tried to get your hands on her." _These two are even more annoying to talk to than they are to listen to._

"What did you just say to me!" yelled Inuyasha.

At that Miroku intervened, "Inuyasha, fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. Now let's try to decide what to do."

"Feh," said Inuyasha.

"I know what to do. When I was traveling Midoriko she used that spell on some spoiled princes, so they'd learn to cherish their women. Anyway, the only way to break the spell is with a kiss from your true love. There is a catch though; no one can tell your true love that you are a dog; they have to figure it out for themselves. Also if your true love kisses anyone else before you, then you'll be stuck as a dog forever," explained Kilala.

"You traveled with Midoriko?" inquired Miroku.

Kilala nodded and said, "Yes, I traveled with her until she got trapped in the Shikon no Tama and then I went to stay with Sango."

Inuyasha asked, "Hey, what if someone kisses our true love?"

"As long as she doesn't return the kiss, then its okay," replied Kilala.

" So is that's what Kyoko meant when she said the best part of this spell is that no one can tell Sango or Kagome about this?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Yes it is," responded Kilala.

Then something dawned on Miroku, "Hey wait a minute…Sango and Kagome? I know I love Sango, but Inuyasha wouldn't your true love be Kikyo? Or have you lying about your feelings towards Kagome?" asked Miroku slyly.

_Damn, he figured it out! Now I have to tell him. _"What would you know, you crooked monk!" yelled Inuyasha.

"About as much as you, when it comes to women," remarked Kilala and smirked at them both. "Well let's get back, you two. I'll make sure Sango and Kagome don't attack you," said Kilala.

"Why would they attack us?" asked Inuyasha.

Kilala replied, "They don't know you're dogs, remember? You won't be able to talk either, but Sango will trust my judgment, so don't worry," and then signaled for them to get on her back.

Inuyasha and Miroku got on to Kilala's back and she took off back to the village.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Accusations

**Disclaimer: I don't the Inuyasha characters…and I still don't know if I own Kilala's personality. I know I own Kyoko though.**

**Chapter Five: Accusations**

Back at the village, Sango had begun to worry about Kilala; she'd been gone for over three hours now.

"Do you think something happened to her?" asked Sango worriedly. "Maybe I should go look for her."

"No Sango, you have to rest," said Kagome sternly, "I'm sure Kilala's fine."

"Hey Kagome, Sango!" called Shippo, from outside. "Kilala's back and it looks like she brought someone or something back with her. I can't tell what it is though."

As Sango and Kagome struggled to get up, Kilala landed, let Inuyasha and Miroku off, and then greeted Shippo.

Shippo stared at Inuyasha and Miroku, "These aren't Inuyasha and Miroku. Kilala, why did you bring back strays?"

"Strays?" echoed Kagome and Sango, from the doorway.

Immediately, Inuyasha and Miroku saw how badly hurt Kagome and Sango were.

Inuyasha thought, angrily, _she shouldn't be up! _"Kagome go back to bed now!" yelled Inuyasha, but to everyone expect Miroku and Kilala it just came out as a much of barks and growls.

"They don't seem very docile," commented Sango, looking disapprovingly at them.

"Nice going, Inuyasha," remarked Miroku sarcastically.

"I'll take care of this," said Kilala, and then went over to Sango.

Sango looked at Kilala and inquired, "What is it Kilala? Something about this two?"

Kilala mewed and nodded.

Sango looked the two dogs over again, "Kagome, maybe these two are Inuyasha and Miroku," suggested Sango.

"They figured it out!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

Miroku remarked happily, "I knew my Sango was a clever one."

"You should try saying sit, if one of the dogs 'sits' then we know he's Inuaysha and the other's Miroku," commented Shippo.

_I'm finally grateful for this stupid necklace, _thought Inuyasha.

Kilala thought, _Kyoko wouldn't make it that easy to break her spell._

Kilala was right too, for when Kagome said, "Sit boy," nothing happened to Inuyasha.

"Looks like they're just dogs, "observed Sango, disappointment in her voice.

"Why didn't it work?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha snapped, "How should I know!"

"It's Kyoko's doing," explained Kilala, "She must have had enough power to render the 'sit' necklace useless. That means she knows a lot more about us then we think."

"What are we going to do with these two?" inquired Sango.

Kagome looked at the two dogs, _they look so miserable; I wonder what happened to them? _She knelt down in front of the white husky (Inuyasha) and looked him in the eyes, _something about this dog…seems so familiar… like I know him. _"I think we should take them with us," replied Kagome, and then asked Inuyasha, "Do you and your friend want to come with us?"

Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome and then nuzzled against her.

"I think that's a yes," observed Shippo.

As Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome, Miroku asked, "Inuyasha, what are doing?" and then smirked.

Inuyasha realized was he was doing and that he was doing it in front of everyone. So we backed away from Kagome slightly, and then blushed and 'feh'd'.

"Well what should we do now, Kagome?" inquired Sango.

"Let's go take a bath," suggested Kagome, clapping her hands together happily.

"That sounds great," said Sango, as picked Kilala up

"I want to come to!" exclaimed Shippo.

Sango commented, "I think Kilala needs a bath too."

Inuyasha and Miroku both tried to stifle laughs, only to have Kilala glare at them.

"What are we going to do with these to though?" asked Sango, as she glanced over at the two dogs.

Kagome answered, "Well we can't just leave them here, so we might as well take them with us. Beside they reek!"

Miroku grinned widely and got that perverted look in his eyes.

Kilala went wide-eyed before, sighing heavily._ Well there went my chance to enjoy a bath. Now I'm stuck watching these two!_

As for Inuyasha, he just gaped, _me in a bath…with KAGOME?!_

**Please review!!**

**Until the next chapter,**

**amanda hopeless romantic.**


	6. Bathtime and Kouga

**Disclaimer: I don't know the Inuyasha characters. I know Kyoko and Kilala's personality though.**

**Chapter Six: Bath Time and Kouga (Hmm…I wonder what's going to happen in this chapter?)**

The entire Inu-gang headed down to a hot springs, not far from the village.

As they walked down to the hot springs Miroku thought, _ha ha, I get to see Sango all I want and she won't even hurt me. I love being a dog! _Soon after that he fell into fantasy land. That was until Kilala snapped him out of it.

"Now listen hear you two, or rather Miroku, you do anything perverted or that otherwise takes advantage of Sango or Kagome I will personally see to it that you never father any children," threatened Kilala. "Got it?"

_She's scarier than Kagome or Sango, _thought Inuyasha, as he and Miroku nodded repeatedly.

Five minutes later, they reached the hot springs.

"Wow, this is even nicer than villagers described it," commented Sango.

It was to; right in the middle of a small forest in a clearing was the most beautiful hot springs.

Kagome nodded in agreement, as she watched Shippo dive into the spring. She giggled and said, "Well shall we go join him." With that Kagome and Sango began to undress.

"You two so much as glance at them before they get in the water and I'll…" started Kilala, but Miroku interrupted her.

"Yes we got it. Really, how bad do you think we are?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha remarked, "I don't think you want her to answer that."

Kagome and Sango sat down in the hot spring and then sighed contently.

"God, this is nice," commented Kagome.

"Sure it," agreed Sango.

Kagome glanced over at the two dogs. _Are they blushing? Do dogs blush? _Thought Kagome and then called, "Hey, you two, come over here!"

With a nod of approval from Kilala, both dogs proceeded to get into the water.

"Sango, why don't you wash the lab and I'll take the husky," suggested Kagome, as she waded over to Inuyasha (the husky).

Sango replied, "Sounds good," and then signaled for Miroku (the lab) to come to her- not that he already wasn't on his way to her-.

_Damn, why can't Kagome and Sango just leave those two dogs alone? Those two are enjoying this way too much!_ Thought Kilala angrily, but then she realized something. _Well, when they turn back into humans, they're going to have a lot of explaining to do, _and then smiled contently. However; her smile faded as she caught a familiar scent in the air, _Oh, this is just what I need right now, _thought Kilala sarcastically and then sighed heavily.

Kagome and Sango had just finished washing the dogs and themselves, when a whirlwind appeared, revealing Kouga.

"Hello, Kagome, how are y….." he stopped and stared as he saw that both Kagome and Sango were naked.

They both screamed-well more Kagome-and ran into the bushes to put some clothes on.

Kouga apologized, "I'm sorry Kagome, I had no idea you were bathing. I didn't see anything, I swear."

Kagome and Sango came out from the bushes.

"That's okay, Kouga," said Kagome.

"So where are mutt-face and the monk?" inquired Kouga, "because I can't smell them."

"We're right here you dumbass!" shouted Inuyasha.

Kouga looked down at the Husky with a puzzled look. _That dog just spoke to me. Okay, that's not surprising, considering I talk to demon animals me all the time. My question is why did he sound like Inuyasha?_ Thought Kouga, as he tried to piece everything together…but with no luck.

"Inuyasha and Miroku got turned into dogs, by a demon sorceress named Kyoko," stated Kilala, figuring out why Kouga looked so confused.

"Huh?" asked Kouga, still lost.

"We didn't say anything," remarked Sango.

"You're cat did though," said Kouga, "now quiet and tell her talk."

So Kilala began to tell the whole long story, but until Kouga came into the picture and after that he understood. Of course, now Kagome and Sango were the confused ones.

"Kouga, what's going on?" asked Kagome.

Kouga tried to explain, but because of Kyoko's extreme precautions Kouga was not able to utter a word about Inuyasha and Miroku.

Finally Kouga, just said, "It's not worth worrying about, Kagome."

"Kouga," called Inuyasha.

Kouga replied, "What mutt?"

"I need you to stay here and look after Kagome and Sango for us," said Inuyasha.

"Why should I do that?" inquired Kouga, not that he was going to refuse.

Inuyasha explained, "Miroku and I aren't able to protect Kagome and Sango while we're stuck as dogs. You can though and with all those demons wanting the shikon jewel it's very dangerous for them to be traveling around unprotected."

Kouga considered this and then remarked, "I don't have a real problem with being with your gang, expect maybe you, but I have my own stuff going on right now. I mated with Ayame, so she and I have lots of things we have to take care off between the tribes. Also to add to that she's pregnant…although, if you all don't mind taking a break from jewel shard hunting, you all can stay at my den."

"As if!" yelled Inuyasha.

Miroku sighed and commented, "Inuyasha, it's a good offer. If Sango and Kagome aren't out hunting for jewel shards, then they're safe and even more so if they're with Kouga and his tribe. Plus, if any males try to approach Kagome, Kouga will set them straight and if Kouga approached Kagome, Ayame will set him straight."

Inuyasha hated the idea of Kagome being around all those male wolf demons, but he's rather have that then have Kagome in danger and Miroku was right, Ayame would be there too.

"Fine," responded Inuyasha finally.

Kouga then proceeded to convince Kagome and Sango of his idea. At first, they we against it, because they still wanted to search for Inuyasha and Miroku. After a little more talking on Kouga's part, they agreed.

Kouga and the rest of the Inu-gang went back to the village for the night and had plans to leave for Kouga's den tomorrow. It wasn't until everyone was just about to go to sleep when Kouga realized something.

He grabbed Inuyasha by the scruff of the neck and yelled, "You were in that hot springs with Kagome when I first came weren't you? You pervert, wait until I tell Kagome!"

"You can't remember and besides it wasn't my idea, it was hers!" he yelled back.

Realizing he really couldn't say or do much more, mainly because Kagome and Sango were giving him weird looks again, he let go of Inuyasha and went outside to sleep in a tree.

Shippo and Kilala had already fallen asleep together on the floor. Naturally, Miroku took advantage of Kilala sleeping to go to sleep beside Sango. She didn't seem to mind at all, so he went to sleep. Inuyasha also went to sleep beside the love of his life, although his explanation for it was that she looked cold. Kagome was grateful for the extra body heat and then fell asleep.

The last thoughts that went through Inuyasha's mind were these, _I wish I could sleep with you every night like this…I love you Kagome._

**amanda hopeless romantic**


	7. Talking MindtoMind

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the Inuyasha character, but I own Kyoko, Kilala's personality and another new character that's in this chapter. **

**(Note: I'm changing something in this chapter and it will continue on for the rest of the story. From now on when Kouga, Ayame or any other demon that can talk to animals speaks it will be through mind-to-mind talking, which I will introduce and explain in this chapter. I just did this, so I don't make Kagome and Sango seem totally oblivious to the fact the Kouga is always fighting with a certain 'husky'…basically it makes it less obvious to Kagome and Sango.)**

'_Mind-to-mind talking'_

**Chapter Seven: Talking mind-to-mind (Sorry, I title for this chapter sucks, I really couldn't think of anything)**

When Kagome awoke the next morning, she found the husky sleeping soundly next to her.

_He looks so peaceful, when he sleeps,_ thought Kagome, _kind of like Inuyasha…Oh, Kagome you're so pathetic Inuyasha's gone one day and you're thinking some random dog is him!_ She sighed heavily, as she got up to go wash her face.

On her way back, she dumped into Kouga (not literally of course).

"Good morning, Kouga," greeted Kagome cheerfully.

Kouga responded back, "Morning Kagome, did you sleep well?"

Kagome was silent for a moment and then asked, "Kouga, if I tell you something would you keep it a secret?"

Kouga acknowledged the bush to his left; '_I know you're there, mutt face!' _ He said in this head.

'_How the hell can you talk to me through my mind?'_ asked Inuyasha

'_All demons who know to speak to animal demons know how to talk mind-to-mind! Now why are you spying on Kagome and I?' _asked Kouga.

"Kouga, are you listening to me?" inquired Kagome.

Kouga looked back at her and said, "Yes, and of course you can trust me with any secret."

Kagome's eyes started to fill with tears and she ran into Kouga's arms.

'_What the fuck?! Why is she crying…and hugging YOU?!' _screamed Inuyasha

'_How should I know?! It's not like I want her to do it, I have mate you know!' _Kouga yelled back, before asking Kagome, "What's wrong Kagome?"

"I miss Inuyasha!" she cried.

Inuyasha froze in complete and utter shock for a couple moments, before he asked Kouga, _'Did she just say she missed me?'_

'_You're pretty lucky Inuyasha. You treat her like she's just your 'shard-detector', and now you're gone for one day and she's already breaking down in tears.' _commented Kouga.

'_I don't deserve her,' _stated Inuyasha.

Kouga responded, _'No you don't, no one does. Kagome is one of the kindest most pure hearted people I've ever met. No one is this whole world is worthy of her love… _he was silent for a moment before adding, _but I'd say you come pretty close, Inuyasha.'_

Before Inuyasha could respond, they all heard Sango calling for them.

"We better get back Kagome," stated Kouga.

Kagome nodded and dried her eyes.

Then Kouga added, "And Kagome don't worry about Inuyasha. I can't tell you how I now this, but I know he's alive and healthly, and so is the monk."

Kagome smiled and then said, "Thanks Kouga."

After a wonderful breakfast of bacon n' eggs and a couple hours of walking they reached Ayame and Kouga domain.

"Kouga, you're back!" exclaimed a girl, who looked about fifteen or so.

"Hey, Pacifica, how has everything been?" asked Kouga.

"Oh, fine considering you left and didn't tell your wife," replied Pacifica, putting her hands on her hips.

"Kouga, you left and didn't tell Ayame?" questioned Kagome, in disbelief.

"Well, um…kind of," stuttered Kouga.

"KOUGA!!!" roared a women's voice.

"Oh, he's dead," stated Miroku.

"Yup," agreed Inuyasha.

A very pregnant female wolf demon with red hair appeared and grabbed Kouga by his ear and then screamed in it, "You bastard, you just take off without telling me! What kind of husband are you anyway!?"

"Ayame, I sorry, I didn't mean to…it was just I need to…um…" stammered Kouga.

'_He sensed an evil demonic aura and went to investigate. He didn't tell you because he didn't want you to worry,' _stated Miroku.

Ayame glared at Kouga, "Is that true?"

Kouga nodded repeatedly.

Ayame looked back at the lab and yelled, '_Who are you?'_

Miroku replied,_ 'Miroku and the husky is Inuyasha.'_

Ayame slowly let got of Kouga's ear and asked, _'What happened to you two?'_

Inuyasha, Miroku and Kilala each took turns telling the very long story of what had happened. Of course, for Kouga's sake they left out the part about Kouga intruding on Kagome and Sango's bath.

"Do you know what's going on?" Kagome whispered to Sango.

Sango whispered back, "Looks like they're talking mind-to-mind, so your guess is as good as mine."

"Well Ayame calmed down, so obviously the dogs helped Kouga," commented Kagome.

"Well you all must be tried and hungry, so let's go inside and have lunch, while Pacifica finds you all rooms," said Ayame.

Later they found out that Pacifica was Kouga's younger half-sister. Turns out that just recently he'd found out that his father had mated with a human women after his mother died. Yes, Pacifica is a half-demon; she has puppy-dog ears just like Inuyasha, she has long brown hair, that's tied back in a pony tail and she had greenish-grey eyes. Her clothing was similar to that of what all wolf-demons wore. Despite Kouga's very outgoing personality, his sister shy, although she didn't seem shy around the people that she knew, especially Kouga and Ayame.

"Ayame, should I put Inuyasha in a room with Kagome, then Miroku in a room with Sango, and then Shippo and Kilala can sleep with the little kids?" asked Pacifica.

Ayame smiled evilly, "That's a perfect idea," she responded, "Just don't tell anyone else, until tonight okay?"

Pacifica smiled and winked at Ayame, "Got it."

"Where's all our stuff?" inquired Sango, after they'd eaten lunch.

Ayame explained, "I had Ginta, Hahoku and Pacifica take your things to your rooms."

"How did you know we were staying?" asked Kagome.

Ayame smiled and answered, "Your dogs told me."

**amanda hopeless romantic**


	8. Musing of Dogs and Wolves pt1

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. I own Kyoko (who will be in the next chapter), Kilala's personality (who will play a bigger role in this chapter) and Pacifica (who will also play a bigger role in this chapter).**

_**Inuyasha's conscience- I'm always ignored…**_**(This applies to other people consciences too)**

**(Quick Note: I'm very sorry that Shippo hasn't been in the story much, but he's too young to speak mind-to-mind…so yea sorry, but I probably won't have him in the story much.)**

**Chapter Eight: Musings of Dogs and Wolves pt.1**

**(Note: Kagome and Sango don't play a big part in this chapter, sorry!)**

Later that night after everyone else had gone to bed; Inuyasha found his way to the room that Pacifica had told him was his. Much to his delight and dismay he found the room was already occupied by someone else, Kagome.

He sighed and thought irritably, _Assholes, why did they have to put Kagome and me in the same room? It's not as if she'll wake up in the middle of the night and randomly figure out it's me, because I'm in her room! And now I have to sleep on the floor! _Then though he saw that Kagome was only taking up half the room on the bed (it was a queen size bed, so what do you accept). He looked around suspiciously, before jumping on to the bed and going to sleep beside Kagome. Before he went to sleep he thought, _two nights in a row, I'm the luckiest guy alive!_

_**It's only because she doesn't know it's you, dummy!**_

_Yea, you're right…she'd never sleep with me _(get your minds out of the gutter),_ if she knew it was me…_

_**You don't know that! You're always so mean to her, how is she supposed to know you really care about her?!**_

_I protect her don't I?!_

_**Yes, but you have to do more than that. Women like to be taken care of with kindness and care. You only have one out of two, so you have a ways to go.**_

_I guess you're- wait, who the hell are you?!_

_**You're conscience; it's nice to finally meet you!**_

_Huh?_

_**Lord, what did I ever do you deserve such a stupid person to guide?**_

_Shut-up! Now, if you're my conscience tell me what I should do?_

_**I'm afraid it's not that simple Inuyasha. I can't tell you what to do; you have to figure it out yourself.**_

_Well then you're of no use to me! So I'll go back to ignoring you!_

_**I'm used to it…good-night Inuyasha!**_

_Feh, whatever! Don't come back! _After that very 'interesting' conversation Inuyasha finally went to sleep.

The next morning, Kagome woke to find that the husky had once again fallen asleep next to her. _What is it with this dog anyway? He sticks to me like glue...kinda like-STOP Kagome! Don't go thinking that Inuyasha was turned into a dog again! You're already crazy enough as it is, staying at Kouga's den when Inuyasha finds out who knows what he'll do. _Kagome thought to herself as she got up and got dressed (in a separate room). When she came back into the bed room, she found that 'the dog' was now awake.

"So boy," Kagome asked the husky, "how about breakfast?"

That was all Inuyasha needed to hear and he was on his way to the kitchen-well a kitchen like area anyway-, Kagome running to keep up with him.

She followed 'the dog' to a room where everyone else was sitting and enjoying breakfast.

"Good morning Kagome," said everyone in unison.

"Morning, everyone," Kagome replied.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Ayame, as she slapped Kouga's hand away as he tried to take some of her food, "don't even think about it!" she warned him.

"Kagome, what would like for breakfast?" asked Pacifica

"Um, whatever everyone else is having, thanks." Replied Kagome, "And I slept very well," Kagome said answering Ayame's question, "Though I did have some company last night," Kagome added after a second.

Kouga, Ayame, Pacifica, Kilala and Miroku all looked over at Inuyasha, each had a different look on their face. Kouga's was one of anger, Ayame and Pacifica both looked very pleased and happy, Kilala was giving Inuyasha a 'you're so pathetic look' as she rolled her eyes and Miroku had that perverted grin on his face.

"You mean that dog?" asked Sango.

Kagome sat down between Pacifica and Sango, as she awserd, "Yea."

"That's funny, because the other dog came a slept with me last night," remarked Sango.

Now it was Miroku's turn to get all the looks.

"_You pervert, you better not have done anything to Sango while she was asleep!" _Kilala said to Miroku, her voice dangerously pleasant.

"_I didn't, I didn't! Why aren't you all suspicious of Inuyasha?" _Miroku asked, trying to get the attention of him.

Inuyasha replied, _"Because they know I'm not a pervert like you!"_

"_One does wonder though Inuyasha." _remarked Kouga, staring at Inuyasha intently.

"So Kagome, Sango what do you say to a tour around Kouga and Ayame's den?" asked Pacifica, as she gave Kagome her breakfast.

"Thanks. That sounds good, what do you think Sango?" Kagome asked her best friend.

"I guess, but don't you think we should be looking for Miroku and Inuyasha?" Sango remarked.

Kagome replied, "There's really nothing we can do right now, we have to wait until we hear something or they find us."

"Looking for them now, would be like looking a needle in a hay stack." added Ayame.

Sango averted her gaze to ground, "What if he's hurt though? I just don't want to lose another person in my life that I care about." Sango said quietly.

"_Sango…_" Miroku whispered, as he went up to Sango and nuzzled against her.

Sango smiled down at the dog, "Well you're right, so let's go on that tour." said Sango.

"Can I come too?" asked Shippo.

"Everyone else going to stay here?" asked Kagome.

"Ayame and I are, and you're dogs want to stay here too."

"Okay then," Sango replied.

Later after breakfast, Pacifica, Sango, Kagome and Shippo had left, and Kouga had tried to kill Inuyasha, until Ayame 'stopped' him, things settled and it actually got quiet.

**JUST KIDDING!!**

**You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what Inuyasha, Miroku, Kilala, Kouga and Ayame are going to do and what Pacifica, Kagome, Sango and Shippo are doing on their tour.**

**amanda hopeless romantic**


	9. Kyoko's Past and Plans pt1

**Chapter Nine: Kyoko's plans and past pt.1**

Kyoko sat watching Inuyasha and the others through her crystal ball. _That half demon really seems to be in love with that miko. What's weird though is that the miko actually loves him and weirder still they both seem un a where of each others feelings. _Kyoko thought to herself, _the monk and the slayer seem closer, but the monk's perverted nature is keeping them from having a real relationship._

_**Gah, Kyoko stop analyzing there relationships! You're out to destroy them, not get them together… besides you're not exactly the person to ask on love advice.**_

Kyoko sighed in defeat, _really what am I doing?_

_**Good you realized!**_

_What am I supposed to do though? _Kyoko asked her conscience** (more like her evil side…I'll call it the voice in her head)**

_**Fifty years ago you were put into a deep sleep by Naraku in order for him to gain some of your powers. Now you wake up to kill him and find that he has already been killed. Then for reasons unknown you go after his killers, Inuyasha and his friends.**_

_Why did I do that anyway? Shouldn't I be happy that they killed Naraku for me?_

_**How should I know, but you had a chance to kill them and all you did was turn Inuyasha and that monk into dogs. And now you're just lying low.**_

_I'm waiting for the perfect moment to strike._

_**Kyoko, you really aren't cut out for this villain stuff.**_

Kyoko sighed to herself again, _well what should I do then?_

_**Go and kill Inuyasha and that monk, you could even kill Kouga while you're at it.**_

_Kouga has a wife and a baby on the way. And Inuyasha and Miroku are both in love._

_**What kind of a villan cares about their enemies?!**_

_You're right, but still I couldn't make Kagome, Sango and Ayame suffer like that…not like I had too._

_**You really are hopeless, Kyoko.**_

After that Kyoko's inner voice went silent and Kyoko went back to staring into her crystal ball.

**I know the part ones were short, but the part twos will be much longer, I promise.**

**Until then, **

**amanda hopeless romantic**


	10. Musing of Dogs and Wolves pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Inuyasha character, but I know Kyoko, Pacifica, Kilala's personality and a new character, I'm introducing in this chapter.**

**Chapter Ten: Musings of Dogs and Wolves pt.2**

Kagome and Sango were amazed at just how many wolf demons and wolves were in Kouga and Ayame's clan; Shippo was just plain petrified.

All morning, Kouga's younger half sister, Pacifica had been showing Kagome, Sango and Shippo around Kouga and Ayame's domain. It was on the side of a large mountain, there were many caves and tunnels, which made perfect dens for both the wolf demons and wolves.

While on tour, the group met many people, who only had good things to say about both Kouga and Ayame. To both women and Shippo, this seemed like the perfect place to live especially, if you wanted to raise a family.

They had stopped at every cave/den to visit with them, expect for one, Kagome noticed. It was at the highest point of the mountain, isolated from everyone else.

"Pacifica, what about that cave up there?" inquired Kagome, as she pointed up at the cave. Pacifica, Sango and Shippo gazed up in the direction Kagome was pointing.

Pacifica sighed and answered, "That's the home of Saku, he's a wolf but he can talk. Rumors are he used to be a human, but I don't know if that's true. He doesn't come down from there much. Kouga found him half-dead a couple years ago; Kouga and Ayame are the only ones that ever go up to see him."

Kagome felt very sorry for him, so she asked, "Can we still go see him?"

Pacifica was silent for moment and then replied, "Well I guess, but I don't know if he'll see us or not."

Sango said, "That's okay, at least we tried then."

Pacifica nodded and smiled, then led the way up to Saku's cave.

Back with the others, Kouga and Ayame had left to go check on some things, so that left Kilala alone with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"So Inuyasha," Miroku said after awhile, "Any ideas on how to help Kagome and Sango figure out who we are?"

"How the hell should I know?!" snapped Inuyasha.

_Seeing how sad Kagome is, must really be getting at him, _thought Miroku, _not that I'm much better._

"Inuyasha, yelling isn't going to help anything," remarked Kilala.

"When I want your opinion, I'll give ask for it!" yelled Inuyasha.

"You'll get it whether you like it or not!" Kilala retorted.

"What would you know about people's feelings!" shouted Inuyasha, "You're nothing, but a demon cat you don't have feelings!"

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed Miroku.

"I-I didn't mean it like that…I meant that-

Kilala interrupted him, "No, I know exactly what you meant," and then she took off.

"You idiot!!" yelled Ayame, as she and Kouga appeared, "You had no right to say that!"

"Don't bother Ayame," Kouga said, "He doesn't show respect to anyone."

"You talking about yourself, Kouga?" inquired Inuyasha.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I am," responded Kouga.

"You don't deserve any respect!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Outside of my den, I don't care! There though, you will show me the respect I deserve as leader of this clan!" ordered Kouga.

"I'll die first!" Inuyasha shouted.

_Gah, here we go again, _Ayame thought and then sighed heavily.

After about five minutes of uphill walking they reached their destination.

Pacifica went in first, as she said, "Saku, it's me Pacifica, I'm Kouga's younger sister. I know we've never met before, but I have some people I'd like you to meet."

It was silent for a moment, before Saku replied, "Come in if you like."

So Pacficia, Kagome, Sango and Shippo made their way into Saku's cave. They settled themselves down on some hay, just before Saku appeared. He was a gray wolf; he didn't look old or anything, actually he looked handsome, well as far as wolves go anyway.

"So who is it you would like me to meet?" asked Saku.

Pacifica cleared her throat and introduced, "This is Kagome, Sango, and Shippo, they are friends of Kouga and Ayame's."

"Ah, yes I heard of your group; you defeated Naraku correct?" he inquired.

"Yes, we did," answered Sango.

He nodded in approval and then asked, "but weren't there a half demon, monk and cat demon traveling with you as well?"

"Kilala, my cat is with Kouga and Ayame right now." Answered Sango and then fell silent. _Miroku…_

Seeing Sango's face, Kagome finished for her, "Miroku and Inuyasha, are other two traveling companions are not with us at the moment." answered Kagome, "They went missing after a fight with a powerful sorceress." _Inuyasha…_

"_Actually they were turned into dogs and they're with Kouga and Ayame right now. Kagome and Sango can't understand dog, so they don't know Inuyasha and Miroku are dogs and no one can tell them; it's part of her curse." _Pacifica explained mind to mind.

"Oh and who might this sorceress be?" Saku asked out loud.

"Kyoko," answered Kagome.

Saku's eyes went wide, _it can't be?! _ He thought and exclaimed, "What?!"

_How the heck did I get forced in watching these three? _Ayame asked herself, as she watched Kouga, Inuyasha and Miroku argue over God knows what. "Yo idiots, don't kill each other!" she yelled at them.

"If these two start respecting me, I won't!" Kouga shouted.

"You don't deserve any respect you wimpy wolf!" roared Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, why don't you calm down? This is Kouga's den so he is in charge. Besides how is fighting him going to help us change back into ourselves?" asked Miroku, in a very annoyed voice.

"I can't believe you siding with him! Kagome's not here, so I can't do anything anyway!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku argued, "Don't put me on the same level as Kouga! And while the girls are gone, we could be thinking of ways to show them who we are!"

"Yeah, because that plan has worked so well so far!" commented Kouga, "and what do you mean to 'my level' monk?!"

"He means you're a puny wolf, who's at the bottom of the food chain." taunted Inuyasha.

"Mutt-face, you're going to pay for that!" yelled Kouga, "And you too, monk!" and then lunged at Inuyasha and Miroku.

Thus the three-way battle began.

"Do you know her?" Kagome asked, after Saku's exclamation.

Saku sighed, _so she's alive, _he thought, "Yeah, I know her. She's also not as bad as you might think." He responded.

"What do you mean?" inquired Kagome.

"It's a long story," he answered, "but I think it might be better if the rest of your group is with you when I tell it."

"_You mean Inuyasha and Miroku?" _asked Pacifica mind to mind

"_Yeah," _responded Saku.

"Who do you mean?" asked Sango.

Saku stood up and headed out of his cave, "Well let's go."

Sango, Kagome and Shippo looked at each other confused.

"Come on," urged Pacifica and followed after Saku.

The three shrugged and then followed after Saku and Pacifica.

Ayame had endured this fight long enough. "That's it!" she screamed and grabbed Kouga's ear, "You bastard, what example are you setting for our pups?!"

"They're not even born yet!" argued Kouga.

Ayame gripped Kouga's ear tighter and yelled into it, "I don't care! You're all acting like children!"

"Ow!" howled Kouga, "Okay Ayame, I'll leave those two alone!"

Miroku and Inuyasha chuckled to themselves, until they saw Ayame's death glare, then they both shut-up.

"Ayame, would you let go?" Kouga begged his wife, just as Kagome, Sango, Pacifica, Shippo and Saku appeared.

"What's going on here?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, nothing just dealing with my husband," said Ayame and reluctantly let go of Kouga's ear. "So how was the tour?"

"Great, we met lots of really nice people," exclaimed Shippo happily.

Kagome added, "and Saku too."

Ayame and Kouga looked Kagome confusion written all over their faces and then they saw Saku next to Pacifica.

"Well Saku, it's been awhile, how are you?" asked Ayame, "Since my husband won't let me up there, because of my 'condition' he says." She said, glaring at Kouga.

Saku went up to Ayame and sniffed her, "It's a good thing you have such a caring mate to make sure that you don't do anything that might endanger your pups."

"Huh?" asked Ayame confused.

"Had you gone up to my cave you would have been seriously endangering the health of your pups." explained Saku.

"Oh," said Ayame and then looked at Kouga, who was rubbing his ear, "Kouga, I'm sorry."

He looked at her dumbstruck, "You're apologizing?"

She smiled at him, "I know I haven't been the easiest to be around lately-

"Lately!" coughed out Kouga and Pacifica.

"Um, if you're all done, I have a story that may be of interest to you," remarked Saku and then looked at Inuyasha and Miroku, "all of you."

"Well then," said Ayame, "why don't we all go inside, I think it's going to rain anyway."

Then as if right on cue it thundered and droplets of rain began to fall to the ground.

"Brillant idea, my love," said Kouga, picked his pregnant wife up and carried her into their den bridal style.

"Oh Kouga, "giggled Ayame, as she clung to Kouga.

"I'm sorry too, "he apologized and kissed her.

"_Oh enough mushy crap!" _complained Inuyasha, as he and everyone else followed Kouga and Ayame inside.

Kouga turned around to retort, but then he saw the forlorn faces of Inuyasha, Miroku , Kagome, Sango and Saku. At that moment he realized just how lucky he was to have Ayame, no matter how annoying she was sometimes.

They all settled down in what you could call Kouga and Ayame's 'living room' and listened to Saku's story.

**Please review!!**

**amanda hopeless romantic**


	11. Kyoko's Past and Plans pt2

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters…but I own my characters( if anyone wants to use them, all you have to do it ask).**

**Chapter Eleven: Kyoko's past and plans pt.2**

"Saku, it can't be?!" Kyoko exclaimed out loud, as she gazed into her crystal ball, _I thought he was dead!_

**50 years ago (3 years after Inuyasha had been pinned to the sacred tree, by Kikyo)**

**((Kyoko POV))**

_Ugh, another human village I hate these places! The people always freak out and try to kill me…but I need a place to stay, _I thought to myself, as she approached the small quaint village.

Just has I had expected they threw me out of the village, before I had a chance to explain anything. I sighed and journeyed up a small mountain, where I found a nice, dry cave to stay in.

"Why am I never trusted?! I'm a demon, but that doesn't mean I'm evil does it?!" I yelled out loud, as I started to cry.

"No, you're not," remarked a male voice from behind me.

I whipped my head around, "Who's there?" I asked.

A young man appeared from the darkness and smiled at me, "Hey, I'm Saku."

"Saku…I'm Kyoko," I replied.

He sat down next to me, "Kyoko, eh?" he mused, "You don't look to much like a demon…but you do have a demonic aura," and then added, "It's not evil though."

I smiled back, "Thanks. So what are you doing up here?" I inquired curiously.

"Practicing my magic," he answered simply.

_I thought I sensed some sort of power admitting from him, _I thought to myself, as I asked, "Oh, what can you do?" and then wiped tears from my eyes.

He smirked and replied, "A little bit of this and that, but mainly shape shifting." He looked at me for a second and then asked, "How about you, can you do anything special?"

Now it was my turn to smirk, as I answered, "I'm a sorceress."

"Really?!" he exclaimed with wide eyes, "I never would have guessed," he teased.

I glared at him, "Don't make me use my powers on you." I threatened.

He held up his hands in defeat, "Oh, sorry don't hurt me now," he said and then laughed.

I rolled my eyes, but joined in on the laughing.

From that day on the two of us were almost always together. Saku spoke to the village headman, and then I was permitted to stay. Still though, they were cautious of me, until the day I saved them from a very powerful demon. After that I was accepted by everyone there. Months went by and as they did Saku and I grew closer and closer…

One morning I was sleeping when I felt someone nudging me.

"Yea?" I asked, as I slowly opened my eyes.

Looking down at me was Saku, "Kyoko get up there's something I want you to show you," he remarked.

"What is it?" I inquired, _it better be good or I'm going back to sleep…_

He answered, "A surprise, now get up."

I sat up and looked out the window, "It's not even sunrise yet," I complained and lay back down putting the covers over my head, _still I wonder what this surprise it?_

"Oh, come on Kyoko," he nagged, "If you don't get up yourself, I'll do it."

I peeked my head out from under the blankets and smirked, "What can you do?"

"This," he stated and began to tickle me.

"Ah, haha…Saku, haha…stop…haha…please," I begged, as I tried to fend him off.

He stopped momentarily, "Are you going to get up?" he asked.

"Fine," I sighed and got up.

It was a two mile or so walk to this place, I remember I was thinking about turning him into a toad and going back to bed, the whole walk…then I saw it.

We were at the highest point of the mountain, where we had met. Here though you could see forever, including the sunrise, _so that's why he wanted me up so early…that way I could see the sunrise. _The sun was just coming up; it colored the sky a mixture of pink, orange and gold. I stood there in awe; _I've never felt so at peace before._

"Surprise," Saku said, with a smile.

I remarked, "It's beautiful," then I looked over at Saku, "Thank-you for bring me up here."

"Your welcome," he replied, "but that's not the only reason I brought you up here."

"Why else did you bring me up here?" I asked, _is it just me or does he seem nervous?_

Saku stepped closer to me and then took my hand, "Kyoko, I've never met anyone like you before. Someone I can be myself around, I thought of you like a best friend…but then I realized you meant way more to me than that. I found out you took up a very special place in my heart. Which is why I must tell you that I…"

"What? Saku you can tell me." I assured him and gave his hand a light squeeze.

He smiled, "That…I'm in love with you Kyoko"

I gasped _WHAT?! _I remember I felt as though my heart had stopped beating, but I was so happy I didn't care and so without thinking I just kissed Saku.

Soon after that, I realized what I was doing and started to pull away, but Saku wrapped one arm my waist and pulled my closer to him, and then began kissing me back. Finally, we broke apart, in need of air.

Saku's face was completely flushed, "Well that definitely wasn't the response I expected," he remarked and kissed my nose.

I blushed, smiled and replied, "Well you kind of caught me off guard."

He laughed and kissed me again.

The village was overjoyed at our union, which really surprised me. Saku explained to me that the villagers trusted me; I was part of the village now. We fell more and more in love as the days went by and eventually we got married.

One morning about a month after we'd gotten married, I found out I was pregnant. I was so happy and rushed to find Saku and tell him the good news.

I saw Saku and ran up to him, "Darling, you'll never what I'm about to tell you, but I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed happily.

He gave me a disgusted look, "Heh, why do you think I'd be happy about that? You think I want to father a half demon, especially when the mother is some revolting demon?!" he shouted.

"Saku, what are you saying?!" I yelled, I could feel tears about to fall.

"Get rid of that thing…or I will!" he threatened.

I yelled, "I won't Saku!"

Saku smirked, "Such impudence," and then attacked me, he shape shifted to form claws on his hands and sliced at my stomach. That was the end of our child; I left the village with a broken heart, _I never should have believed I could have a life with a human._

"Do you wish to kill him?" asked a voice.

"What?" I asked.

A man in a baboon suit appeared, "I can give you the power to kill him." He explained.

"How?"

"All you have to do is take me hand," he stated.

I was so grief-stricken with what had happened that my common sense wasn't working to well. I took this man's hand and thus all my powers were drained and I feel into a deep sleep for 50 years.

**Present time ((Normal POV))**

"He'll pay! This really isn't Naraku's fault, it's Saku! I'll kill him and the others too!!" shouted Kyoko.

"Love is hopeless, worthless and full of empty promises. Saku you'll pay for destroying my life!" Kyoko vowed, and took off in the direction of Koga and Ayame's den.

**Until next time, **

**amanda hopeless romantic**


	12. Saku's Story

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy, busy! Anyways this chapter is longer, so I hope that makes up for the delay.**

**Chapter 12: Saku's Story**

"Now I assume that because you travel with Inuyasha, you are familiar with how he was pinned to the tree for 50 years?" asked Saku.

Everyone nodded, and Inuyasha who had shown little interest in hearing some wolf talk about his past, was now giving Saku his undivided attention.

"Well my story is similar to that one.." he started.

-50 years ago, Saku's POV-

I have been living at this village for almost five years now and do I have to show for it? The ability to shape shift..but I've been able to do that for almost as long as I've been here..

So why am I still here? I sighed, it's because I have no where else to go..nothing to do for someone who can only shape shift..I'm just not useful. I sighed again, and then headed up to my favorite little cave on the side of a mountain, right near the village; it was peaceful and quiet. I went there a lot, mostly to practice my magic. I had been up there for about an hour, when I heard someone coming. I could sense a demonic aura, but it wasn't evil. I soon noticed that this someone was a women and she looked about my age. It hurt me when I saw her start to cry, and then she said..

"Why am I never trusted?! I'm a demon, but that doesn't mean I'm evil does it?!" she yelled out loud, and continued to cry.

"No, you're not," I remarked from behind her.

She whipped around and tried to see where my voice was coming from, "Who's there?" she asked.

I appeared from the darkness and smiled at her, "Hey, I'm Saku."

"Saku…I'm Kyoko," she replied.

I sat down next to her, "Kyoko, eh?" I mused, "You don't look too much like a demon..but you do have a demonic aura," and then added, "It's not evil though."

Kyoko smiled back, "Thanks. So what are you doing up here?" she inquired curiously.

"Practicing my magic," I answered simply.

_Please don't ask what I can do. _I thought to myself, as I mentally slapped myself for not thinking about my response before I had said it.

"Oh, what can you do?" she inquired, and then wiped tears from her eyes.

_Damn.._I smirked and replied, "A little bit of this and that, but mainly shape shifting." I looked at her for a second, _wow she's really pretty, _I thought and then asked, "How about you, can you do anything special?"

She smirked back at me and answered, "I'm a sorceress."

"Really?!" I exclaimed with wide eyes, "I never would have guessed," I teased.

She glared at me, "Don't make me use my powers on you." She threatened playfully.

I held up my hands in defeat, "Oh, sorry don't hurt me now," I said and then laughed.

She rolled her eyes, but joined in on the laughing.

From that day on the two of us were almost always together. I spoke to the village headman, and then Kyoko was permitted to stay. Still though, they were cautious of her, until the day she saved them from a very powerful demon. After that she was accepted by everyone there. Months went by and as they did Kyoko and I grew closer and closer..

_You can do this, Saku! Come on! _I told myself one morning, as I stood outside Kyoko's room. _Just go in! _I took a deep breath and walked into her room. She was still asleep, so I nudged her lightly.

"Yeah?" She asked, as she slowly opened her eyes.

I look down at her, "Kyoko get up there's something I want you to show you," I remarked.

"What is it?" she inquired.

I answered, "A surprise, now get up."

She sat up and looked out the window, "It's not even sunrise yet," she complained and lay back down putting the covers over her head.

_Not going to make this easy for me is she.._"Oh, come on Kyoko," I nagged, "If you don't get up yourself, I'll do it."

She peeked her head out from under the blankets and smirked, "What can you do?"

"This," I stated, as I began to tickle her..

"Ah, haha…Saku, haha…stop…haha…please," she begged, as she tried to fend me off.

I stopped momentarily, "Are you going to get up?" I asked.

"Fine," she sighed and got up.

It was a two mile or so walk to this place, I remember I was so nervous the whole way there. I was trying to remember everything I needed to say..

We were at the highest point of the mountain, where we had met. Here though you could see forever, including the sunrise.The sun was just coming up; it colored the sky a mixture of pink, orange and gold.

I could see Kyoko looking out at the sunrise in awe and that's when I said, "Surprise," and smiled at her.

Kyoko remarked, "It's beautiful," then she looked over at me, "Thank-you for bring me up here."

"Your welcome," I replied, "but that's not the only reason I brought you up here."

"Why else did you bring me up here?" I asked curiously.

I stepped closer to her and then took her hand, _okay here we go.._ "Kyoko, I've never met anyone like you before. Someone I can be myself around, I thought of you like a best friend…but then I realized you meant way more to me than that. I found out you took up a very special place in my heart. Which is why I must tell you that I…"

"What? Saku you can tell me." She assured me and gave my hand a light squeeze.

I smiled, "That…I'm in love with you Kyoko"

She gasped and I remember that I felt like the whole world froze right then. _It's okay Saku, _I thought to myself, _this is a lot to take in you just have to give her a moment.._ and then out of nowhere she just right up and kissed me.

Soon after that, I think realized what she was doing and started to pull away, but I wrapped one arm her waist and pulled her closer to me, and then began kissing her back. Finally, we broke apart, in need of air.

My face was completely flushed, "Well that definitely wasn't the response I expected," I remarked and kissed her on the nose.

She blushed, smiled and replied, "Well you kind of caught me off guard."

I laughed and kissed her again.

The village was overjoyed at our union, which really surprised Kyoko, I think. I explained to her that the villagers trusted her and she was part of the village now. We fell more and more in love as the days went by and eventually we got married.

One morning I was out in the field with some of the other men from the village, when Kyoko appeared.

"Dear, what are you doing out here?" I asked, _Kyoko's never up this early, _I thought.

She smiled evilly and in no more then five seconds later, there lay my dead friends; killed at Kyoko's hand.

"Kyoko.." I stuttered in shock, "How?"

She smirked, "Easy," and she attacked me.

I ran, blood dripping from my arm where she had hit me. _Kyoko? Why?! _I thought to myself, as I shape shifted into a wolf to get away faster; she was to fast though. She didn't kill me, just left me to suffer until I died. _I loved you, Kyoko..why did you turn on me.._

-Present Time-

"Kouga found me a day or two later and nursed me back to health. I stayed up in that cave..and hadn't come down since." Finished Saku.

"So Naraku disguised himself as Kyoko in order to think she betrayed you?" inquired Sango.

"Yes, I figured that wasn't Kyoko. So after I got better and I talked with Kouga, we figured everything out." Answered Saku.

"But why is Kyoko after us?" asked Kagome.

"Because she thinks I'm dead, so wants revenge."

"We killed Naraku though, why would she come after us then?"

"Because she doesn't believe anyone should have what can't."

"What can't she have?" asked Sango.

"Love." Saku stated simply.

Sango and Kagome asked, but Pacifica asked, "Why not go to her then?"

"Well, Naraku put some spell on me so I stay a wolf permanently." He replied, and then added mind-to-mind, _the exact same spell you all are under._

_So why not still go to her? _Asked Pacifica.

_Because I can't talk to her, believe me I've tried everything.._

"Well can't you talk to her?" Asked Kagome.

"Unfortunately, no I can't its part of Naraku's wonderful spell." He answered, and sighed, "I can't talk to her at all, and it just comes out as barks if I try, believe me I'm done everything in my power."

_You know though, _commented Pacifica, _she didn't kill Inuyasha or Miroku, only turn you into dogs. Maybe she just wants to see if you truly love her each other. Not destroy your relationship._

_How are we supposed to show them though? We've tried everything, _said Miroku.

_You share a special bond, I've seen it. You just need to show them..You need to show them through love. With Kyoko and I, there wasn't enough love and trust there to save our relationship..With you guys though, there's still hope.._

After that, it was quiet the rest of the day, through dinner and soon after that everyone just went to bed.

Inuyasha lay down beside Kagome thinking, _a bond only Kagome and I share.._

Kagome started to pray, "Lord, please let Inuyasha be okay,"

Inuyasha sighed, _Kagome.._

"What?" Kagome asked and sat up, "Inuyasha?"

**Muhahahaha! Cliffhanger!! Will update soon, hopefully!**

**amanda hopeless romantic**


End file.
